Bloody Nights
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: A hungry vampire is lose in Amity Park. His first prey? Danny. Wil Danny be able to deal with the hunger for blood and still keep the people he cares about safe? Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Danny's cheek was slipping from his hand

_**I know I shouldn't be writing more than one story at a time but my friend (ShadowsoftheARK) wanted me too, sooo here's the first chapter :Dyes, this is a vampire story, we'll get into that in the second chapter so sorry if this first chapter's kinda boring -sweat drop- Anyway, just a few notes before you start reading:**_

_**This is rated for blood and violence, there's nothing inappropriate so don't worry :D**_

_**This is not, I repeat NOT a romance story so if you were hoping for D/S….forget it! I don't write for that pairing EVER. So this story probably isn't for you if you're a huge fan of that pairing!**_

_**Well, that's all I have to say, hope you enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 1**

Danny's cheek was slipping from his hand. He was once again beginning to fall asleep during one of Mr. Lancer's lectures. His head finally hung limply against his chest and his hand hit the desk with a thud.

"…so for tonight I want you all to read page 170 in the text book and do questions one through seven….Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer's voice boomed in Danny's head.

"Huh?" Danny's head popped up.

"Were you even paying attention?" Mr. Lancer asked sharply.

"Yes," Danny groaned.

"Then what's the homework for tonight?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Uh…page one hundred something and…some questions…." Danny mumbled.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Mr. Fenton, for the tenth time this week…._please_ at least _try_ to stay awake in class."

"I am trying," Danny responded letting out a long yawn.

"I would suggest you try to get more sleep, maybe that'll help you," Mr. Lancer suggested, writing down the homework on the board.

"Sure…more sleep…right…" Danny muttered to himself as he tried writing down the homework.

More sleep? Ha! Danny was too busy to sleep. It didn't matter how much homework he had, he was always out late at night hunting for ghosts.

Sighing, Danny stuffed all his belongings into his backpack and slumped out of Mr. Lancer's classroom. He yawned and leaned against his cold, hard locker door. He was about to drift off into dreamland when something suddenly jabbed him in the arm.

"Wake up sleepy head," came a familiar female voice.

Danny opened his right eye enough to see his friends tucker and Sam hovering over him.

"Hi guys," Danny yawned.

"You okay man?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I was just up pretty late last night trying to save Dani from Vlad," Danny said drearily.

"What was Vlad trying to do to her?" Sam asked.

"Melt her down and study her DNA or something like that," Danny spat. The very thought of Vlad doing anything to the people he cared about made him sick. Just the thought of _Vlad_ made him want to throw up.

"Vlad's one messed up dude," Tucker said.

"You said it," Danny hissed pushing himself off of his locker.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Valerie Gray storm by. "Uh, hey Val," Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny," Valerie said coldly. She didn't even bother to look at him, she just stormed by with a look of annoyance all over her face.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know she seemed okay when I left her yesterday," Danny said.

"You saw her yesterday?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, she helped me save Dani," Danny said.

"_She_ helped _you_?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes! You really need to give her more credit, Sam. She's not as bad as you think," Danny said opening his locker.

"I just can't see her helping you," Sam said looking suspiciously in Valerie's direction.

"_Somebody's jealous_," Tucker whispered tauntingly.

Sam socked him in the stomach and folded her arms.

Danny closed his locker door and started speed-walking after Valerie.

"Uh, Val?" Danny asked quietly as Valerie quickly started spinning her lock.

"What?" she snapped.

"Um, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," Valerie spat throwing her locker door open. The metal made a loud bang against the locker next to her.

"Are you sure? You seem a little….uh…tense," Danny said not sure what word could accurately describe the way Valerie looked (without accidentally insulting her anyway).

"It's nothing," Valerie spat rummaging through her locker for a book.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"You know what really bugs me?!" Valerie snapped suddenly, her aqua eyes shooting daggers through Danny's face.

"Uh…" Danny wasn't sure what to say.

"When people lie to you just to get on their good side!" Valerie continued spastically shoving papers and books to the sides of her locker.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday I found out someone was just using me!" Valerie hissed slamming her locker door closed.

"What?!" Danny asked. She couldn't be talking about him could she? She didn't even see him change…or did she? But it couldn't have been him…he never did anything that would be considered (as she had put it) _using_ her.

"Yeah! Some jerk I thought was a good guy turned out to be an evil, low-life, stupid little…" Valerie's anger was growing so much that she could barely get the words to leave her mouth, which in this case was probably a good thing.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"I don't wanna talk about," Valerie said pressing her book to her chest and walking off.

Danny stood in shock. Who could she be talking about? And then it hit him. Vlad. She must've figured out Vlad was half-ghost. He wondered if Vlad knew about it. He wanted to ask Valerie how she knew but he knew that would risk revealing his secret identity. Danny sighed and walked back to his locker.

"What's her deal?" Sam asked.

"I think she found out Vlad's been using her," Danny said, spitting out Vlad's name like it was something disgusting he had just put in his mouth.

"Okay…I'll say it again…Vlad is one _seriously_ messed up dude," Tucker emphasized.

"Yeah, no kidding," Danny hissed under his breath.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the door. The air outside was humid and the sky was covered with puffy, dark clouds. The breeze whipped against Danny's face as he walked outside.

"Looks like a storm's coming," Tucker said covering his face to block out the wind.

"We're still going to Goth Poetry Slam tonight though, right?" Sam asked pushing some stray hairs away from her face.

"Yeah, totally," Danny said.

Suddenly, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth, causing him to shiver.

"Ugh! Dangit!" Danny groaned.

"Ghost problem?" Sam asked.

"What was your first idea? I'll be right back," Danny said running behind a tree.

Two blue rings formed around Danny's torso and moved up and down his body turning him into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Danny leapt into the air and flew off into the sky.

"I wonder how long this'll take him." Tucker wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's just the Box Ghost again and it won't take long," Sam suggested.

As the duo walked down the sidewalk, a long black limousine skidded to a halt beside Tucker, sending gobs of mud onto his shoes and part of his pants.

"Hey!" Tucker shrieked.

The back seat window rolled down and the mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, sat smirking at the mud on Tucker's clothes.

"Well, if it isn't Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. How are you two doing this evening?" Vlad asked slyly.

"Vlad! What the heck was this for?" Tucker snapped pointing at the mud caking his boots.

"Well, I figured your wardrobe needed a little touching up," Vlad smirked. "I was hoping I could touch up Samantha's as well…"

"Don't call me that!" Sam hissed angrily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Just thought I'd drop in on young Daniel and his friends. Unfortunately, you're one short," Vlad said simply, folding his arms.

"Get out of here Vlad! Danny's got enough to deal with already!" Sam snapped.

Vlad glared at the rebellious Goth girl suspiciously. His eyes wondered around the front school yard. He paused as Valerie walked by.

"Ah, good evening Miss Gray," Vlad greeted half-heartedly.

Valerie shot Vlad a dirty look and walked on. Vlad arched an eyebrow began rolling up the window.

"Tell Danny I said hi," Vlad said.

"Don't count on it," Tucker mumbled.

Vlad snapped his fingers as the window snapped shut and the limousine drove off, splattering some more mud all over Tucker.

"Aw man! These are my best pants!" Tucker complained.

Vlad looked out the back window and watched Valerie storm down the sidewalk. "Something must be troubling her," he thought aloud, stroking his fluffy white cat, Maddie.

"Maybe she's just tired from last night?" one of Vlad's ghostly vulture cohorts suggested.

"That may be the case, I'll have to check up on her," Vlad said pulling out a remote and pressing a small green button.

Meanwhile, on a tree branch near Casper High, a small mechanical bug that closely resembled Vlad sprang to life and began zooming after Valerie. A small television screen dropped from the roof of the limousine and Vlad pressed the green button again.

"Stupid jerk…thinks he can boss me around," Valerie spat under her breath.

Vlad began to turn up the volume, but no matter how high it went, Valerie was still inaudible to him. Maddie purred as Vlad scratched her behind her left ear. "I'll have to get the volume fixed on this one," Vlad sighed tossing the remote aside.

Valerie continued to storm down the street when suddenly, a loud beeping noise rang in her ear. She pulled out a small, red box and watched it blink madly. Valerie looked around to see that no one was there. A red spiral of light spun around her and she was suddenly wearing her ghost hunting outfit.

"Must be Plasmius," she hissed.

Her hover board appeared under her feet and she rocketed off.

"Hmm, maybe we'll find out what Daniel's up to this evening," Vlad said smiling wickedly. The small Vlad bug whizzed after Valerie.

_**Well, there ya have it. It's not much but it's something, right? –brick'd- Well, I promise the second chapter will be more interesting. Hope you were okay with the first chapter. R&R w/NO FLAMES please.**_

_**And yes, I WILL update Danny Phantom of the Opera and Stellar soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**This story LIVES! Sorry it took so long! I'm doing tech work for a show so I haven't had a lot of time to work on stuff for fanfiction (that…and I just got braces . they hurt…but whatever anyway…)**_

_**I think I kinda rushed the end of this chapter, so sorry about that…but I promise the rest of this wont be rushed…at least I'll try not to make it rushed.**_

_**Well, that's all I can think of right now…there are a few things in this chapter that seem kinda weird, but it's the only way the plot can move along…sorry. Oh, and I forgot to mention, this takes place right after D-Stabilized, just so you guys who didn't catch that know (I should've mention earlier, sorry again…)**_

_**Okay, enough of my ramblings… enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please! **_

**Chapter 2**

Danny swooped down onto a nearby park bench to catch his breath. He had lost track of time and the amount of ghosts he had already captured. He gasped as the cool blue mist formed in his mouth.

"Ugh! How many ghosts are there?!" Danny complained.

He was about to fly off when he heard his cell phone jingle in his pocket. He whipped it out and answered: "Hello?"

"Danny! Where are you? They're gonna start soon!" he heard Sam snap at the other end.

"I'm coming! I just have one more ghost to catch…I hope," Danny added silently to himself.

"Well, hurry up! Once it starts they're not letting anyone else in! It's getting too crowded," Sam said.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Danny assured her hanging up.

"What are the odds that Danny's actually gonna make it in time?" Sam asked.

"Pretty slim, but he can always phase in," Tucker said.

Sam leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Alright everyone! Five more minutes before we start!" she heard the store owner announce.

Meanwhile, Valerie was patrolling the skies of Amity Par, not making any progress with tracking down any ghost.

"Gah! Would these stupid ghosts stop moving around so much?" Valerie hissed as her scanner beeped out of control.

Each little red dot on her scanner either was moving around too much or randomly disappeared. Her jet board accelerated, almost blowing the Vlad bug backwards. The nanobug buzzed wildly and flew after her.

Vlad watched the tiny screen with tired eyes. Valerie seemed to be getting nowhere. Yawning, Vlad stood up from his chair and left the screen on.

"It's almost nine o'clock. I doubt Valerie will be staying out too late. Either way I should be getting to bed," Vlad muttered to himself.

Maddie the cat purred and rubbed her head against Vlad's leg. Vlad knelt down to pick her up. "I was so close, Maddie. So close! But no, Daniel just _had_ to come in and ruin it. At this rate I'll never get anything done, especially not his clone. Tracking his every move is my only option. But that retched boy keeps eluding me and Jack destroyed all my tracking devices thinking they were _real flies_." Vlad snorted at the mention of Jack's name.

Maddie let out a long, tired 'meow' and jumped out of her master's arms into his bed. Vlad stretched and left for the bathroom. Maddie, watch the screen. Meow if you see anything interesting."

Maddie purred and set her gaze on the screen. Valerie was still just flying. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening.

"Ugh! Stupid ghost!" Valerie snapped and sped off. It just wasn't her day.

Danny shot a blast of green ecto-energy at the blobby ectopus in front of him. The ectopus dodged the blast almost effortlessly. It swayed to and fro, mocking Danny with movement. Danny scrunched his nose in frustration. "Shut up," he hissed.

He followed the ectopus with his eyes which suddenly turned an icy blue. Ice daggers shot from his corneas. The ectopus gasped in shock and froze. Danny aimed Is Fenton thermos at the ghost and sucked him in. "Finally! Now I'll have time to get to that poetry thing," Danny smiled, rocketing off.

Valerie's tracker beeped wildly as she inched closer and closer to her target. She pressed a couple of random buttons and the scanner zoomed in on the form of Danny Phantom. Valerie smiled in amusement. "Heh, you ready to play, ghost boy?" she smirked.

Lighting cracked above her head as she sped after her prey. Small drops of rain pelted against her metal suit. She didn't let them stop her though, she moved forward as if they didn't exist. Her only real obstacles were the trees, buildings, and…a bat?

"What the-get out of here! Shoo!" Valerie ordered waving her arms frantically as a small, black bat fly circled around her head like a vulture.

The bat finally gave up after Valerie had almost swatted it in the stomach and paused to let Valerie fly off. It blood red eyes were transfixed on Valerie's retreating figure. The bat took a deep breath of air and took in all the smells. Trees, grass, water, and the thing it loved the most…blood.

Swooping down behind a tree, the bat began to take on a different form. It's large, pointy ears began to shrink into it's head. It's once furry face began to shed the hair, it's small button nose grew long and pointed. Arms began to sprout from it's sides and it's legs began to grow long and slim. As the bat landed, it's transformation completed. The finished product revealed a tall, pale man with slick black hair, and pointed nose and ears, and blood red eyes. His bat wings still remained only bigger and more skeletal. His body was cloak with a long, black cape which covered most of his gray suit. His pushed his hair back with his long, dagger like fingers that were covered by black gloves. He took a deep inhale and smiled and wide toothy grin. His jagged fangs gleamed.

"Ah! The smell of blood. It's delicious," he said in a strong, Transylvanian accent.

He took another whiff of air. "Hmm…vat's this?" he wondered aloud. He took another sniff. "It has the smell of blood, but something's…different. Vat is that smell?" Another sniff. "Oh! Could it be? Is this the smell of ectoplasm? Mmm…vampires have longed to find such a delectable snack." His grin grew wider. "But alas, I fell it's more human that spirit. Oh vell. Better than nothing, and I am parched." He let out a diabolical laugh and leapt into the air.

- - - -

Sam drummed her fingers on the table, her sharp nails leaving an imprint in the velvet, purple table cloth. "Where is he?" she hissed.

"Maybe we should call him again," Tucker suggested reaching for his phone.

"Okay everyone, the Goth Poetry Slam is beginning. Please turn off all electronic devices," the owner announced.

"Aw, dang," Tucker said glumly.

"How many ghosts could possibly be out there tonight?" Sam wondered aloud.

- - - -

Danny squinted to see the Skulk and Lurk in the distance. "Finally! Hope they haven't started yet."

He was about to swoop down behind a bush to revert back to his human form when suddenly, he felt something strike him in the back.

"Ow! What the…" Danny turned around and saw Valerie with an ecto-gun pointed right at him.

"Miss me?" she asked slyly.

Danny sighed. "Sorry Val, but I'm kinda busy right now," he said.

"Aw, but you said you'd be ready to play yesterday," Valerie protested with false sadness.

"Well, I would, but I have somewhere I need to be," Danny said.

He was just about to fly away when he felt a mechanical hand grab his wrist. "You're a ghost…you and I both know you have nothing better to do," Valerie said.

She swung Danny across the street and rocketed after him. Danny skidded against the black tarp and pushed himself up with his free hand. "Alright fine! I'll play! But let's make this quick," he responded with a sudden ecto-blast.

Valerie flew out of the way and aimed her gun at Danny. Danny jumped out of the way before the blast could hit him and blasted another ecto-ray. The blast hit Valerie's ecto-gun and sent it flying out of her hand.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Valerie asked pulling another gun.

"Nope, but this will," Danny answered. His eyes began to glow an eerie blue and he pointed his finger at Valerie's hand. A blue stream of light jetted out and froze Valerie's hands and her gun.

"Well, that was easy," Danny said smiling in satisfaction.

"Ugh! Hey!" Valerie squealed trying to pray her hands out of the ice.

"Sorry Val, I've gotta go. Don't worry, you'll hands will thaw out soon," Danny said.

He was about to fly off when something zoomed past him. He was pushed into Valerie and zipped right past her. Valerie fell to the ground, her jet board disappearing and her hand suddenly breaking free from the now cracked ice.

"What the heck was that?" Valerie wondered aloud.

She pushed herself up and noticed something small and metallic was smushed against her elbow. She scrapped it off and studied it closely. It looked like a squashed metal bug with the same face as…

"Plasmius…" Valerie hissed. Her nose scrunched in anger.

- - - -

Danny squirmed his way out of the grip of the black shadowy figure and fell to the ground. He looked behind him and saw a pale man with skeletal wings hovering about a foot above him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked rubbing his now sore stomach.

"Excellent! I've found a ghost! Vait until the others here about this," the man grinned wickedly.

"Hey! I said: 'Who are you?'" Danny repeated himself sharply.

"Oh yes! Of course! Please forgive me…I'm Vayne Vandor Van the third, and you my friend, are dinner," the man explained hungrily.

"Vayne Vandor Van?" Danny asked in disbelief. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Vell, originally, my name vas…as you vould probably pronounce it…_Wayne_," the man explained, having particular difficulty pronouncing the 'W'. "But I pronoun it differently for obvious reasons…and besides…it suits be better."

"Okay then…why are you here?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Like I said earlier, ghost boy, _you_ are dinner. In case you haven't noticed, _I_ am a vampire!" Vayne stated. Lightning flashed when he said what he was.

"Vampire?! You don't expect me to believe that, right?" Danny asked, a little bit shocked and somewhat hopeful he wasn't a vampire.

"Vat? I'm flying, I've got vings, I'm pale, I have pointed teeth…vat more proof could you vant?" Vayne asked in annoyance. He was not amused by his food questioning him.

Danny thought for a while. "Turn into a bat," he said.

In the blink of an eye, Vayne had assumed the form of a furry black bat. Danny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shocked. Vayne resumed his human-ish formed and said. "Now that you're sure of my identity, it's time for supper." He smiled, his teeth shining from the lightning that streamed across the sky like a dagger.

"W-wait! Why do you wanna suck my blood? I'm a ghost!" Danny protested frantically.

Vayne hissed in annoyance. He had hoped this would've gone faster. Sighing, he answered: "Yes, but I sense some sort of human blood vithin you. And besides…ectoplasm is a rare form of blood vampires have always dreamed of. Ve have no idea if it vould make you one of our undead minion…but ve could honestly care less. The point is ve get to eat. But I might as vell find out while I'm here." He opened his mouth and was ready to strike.

Danny leapt out of the way. "No way dude! You are NOT sucking my blood!" Danny rocketed off into the sky, a bolt of lightning erupting the air.

Vayne narrowed his eyes on Danny. "You know, I don't really appreciate my food running avay from me…it's not very polite you know."

He smiled mischievously and turned back into a bat. He flew after Danny faster than a rocket and almost caught up with him had it not been for the ectoblast Danny had sent his way.

Vayne was blown back and began to revert back to his human form. Danny smiled and flew off. Vayne hissed and flapped his skeleton wings rapidly. He began to fly after Danny who was hardly paying attention to anything behind him. The hungry vampire opened his mouth and got ready to take a bit out of his prey. Hearing a small hiss escape from the vampire behind him, Danny swooped down to avoid being bitten. Vayne let out a bat like screech and swooped down after Danny.

- - - -

Valerie's jet board cut the wind like a knife as she accelerated towards Vlad's mansion.

Vlad walked out of the bathroom and tied his robe tighter. "Anything interesting yet, Maddie?" he asked his half sleeping cat.

Maddie blinked and looked at the blank screen. She meowed and pointed a paw to the screen. Vlad looked at the fuzzy black glass in annoyance. Another one destroyed. Maybe we can try Number 33," he muttered pulling out the remote and pressing a blue button.

On a small tree branch outside his mansion, another Vlad bug sprang to life. It buzzed around in search of the Red Hunter. Valerie noticed the bug flying towards her and groaned. Before the bug had a chance to get any closer, Valerie crushed it in her hand and cast it aside.

The screen went fuzzy again. "Note to self: Come up with better tracking device disguise," Vlad muttered into a small tape recorder.

Maddie purred and snuggled into the covers. "Good idea Maddie. It doesn't seem like anything exciting will be happening tonight anyway," Vlad agreed and he crawled into bed. "Maybe a good night's sleep will give me some good ideas for working on the cloning project. Heh, heh. Good night Maddie."

"Meow!" Maddie meowed and the lights flickered off.

Valerie skidded to a halt outside Vlad's house. Anger built up inside her. How dare that jerk even think he could use her to do his dirty work.

Rain drops rapped against Valerie's mask. She ignored it. She was too furious to care. She cracked her knuckles and readied herself to destroy the evil halfa that tried to use her and destroy Dani. But suddenly, she came to a realization, she never came up with a plan. She was blinded by fury she hadn't even bothered to come up with a way to defeat him. What if Vlad counteracted her attack? Then what?

"GAH! Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Valerie cursed, smacking her forehead in anger.

Without noticing, Valerie accidentally hit a button on the side of her helmet. A laser beam shot out of her helmet and struck a tree beside Vlad's house. The base of the tree snapped and toppled over, barely missing the mansion.

Vlad's eyes popped open. Valerie gasped and fled. She hit her head harder. What was she thinking even going there in the first place? "I need to work out some issues," she muttered to herself.

"Did you hear something Maddie?" Vlad asked through the darkness.

Maddie meowed and leaped off the bed. She sprang to the window, Vlad followed close behind. Vlad gasped when he saw a tree lying an inch away from his window. "What in the world?!" he bellowed.

"Maybe it vas the lightning," a vulture suggested.

"The lightning's too far away, it couldn't have possibly hit. Someone else must have done it. Search the surroundings," Vlad ordered.

His vulture assistants soared into the violent air, searching for the culprit.

- - - -

Danny was flying faster and faster but the hungry bat-man still loomed closer behind him. Making sharp turns, Danny managed to elude Vayne chomping off his legs at least three times. In the distance, another crack of lightning lit up the sky. Danny turned to see Vayne's mouth wide open, ready to bite. Danny quickly dove downward and practically butted into a green vulture, he only missed it's wing by a hair.

"Vat the…?!" the vulture squawked.

Vayne zoomed after Danny. The vulture squinted as another lightning bolt illuminated the two beings that flew away from him. The only thing he recognized was the white hair of a familiar ghost boy.

"It's that Phantom boy! He must've knocked over the tree!" the vulture cried.

"I svear! Kids these days!" the second vulture complained.

The three vultures flew up to Vlad's window. "Well?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"It's the Phantom kid, sir," the third vulture reported.

"Daniel!" Vlad hissed. "I try to melt down his little brat clone and he comes to seek revenge? Well, two can play at that game Daniel!"

- - - -

BOOM! Thunder rolled. The lightning was too far away for any light to show Danny where he was going. He heard Vayne's screeching, so loud that the bat-man could've been right next to him. And he was. Danny swerved to the right, evading another of Vayne's attempt in biting him. Danny covered his face with his arm to prevent any rain getting in his face. He was about to light his way using ecto-energy but realized that would just make it easier for Vayne to follow him.

The vampire narrowed his eyes on the ghost boy. His vision was not limited by the darkness or the rain. He could see Danny perfectly as if it were a clear, sunny day.

Danny wiped some of the rain off his face, not that he knew why he bothered since it wouldn't have made a difference, he'd still get wet. All of a sudden, he felt something hard make contact with his face. The long, think tree branch Danny had just flew into left a long gash across Danny's nose. He yelped in pain and pressed down on his nose. A pair of sharp claws seized Danny's arms and pulled him up. Danny knew it was Vayne before he had the chance to see his shadowed face.

"Excellent! I can just suck it out. No biting to do," Vayne smiled wickedly.

Danny tried to wriggle out of Vayne's grip, but to no avail. The vampire was strong.

"You see boy, Vayne Vandor Van _alvays_ gets his prey," Vayne explained getting ready to drink.

Quickly generating ecto energy in his hands, Danny aimed his hands at Vayne and cried: "Not this time!"

BLAM! Vayne was blasted off the ghost boy. He screeched and landed with a thud on the stone hard concrete below. Danny flew off without bothering to look back. He whipped out his phone and saw the time. 10:43. He cringed. Time couldn't have possibly gone by so fast. He bit his lip knowing Tucker and Sam were probably wondering what happened to him, if not that, Sam was definitely thinking up a way to kill Danny for not showing up.

- - - -

"I'm going to kill him!" Sam shrieked.

"Chill Sam! He probably got caught in the storm!" Tucker suggested, trying his hardest to be heard over the booming thunder.

The Goth girl shook violently in anger, and from the violent winds whipping against her bare arms.

"That better be the reason! He's ditched us enough times in the past week," Sam hissed as her teeth chattered from the cold.

Tucker gripped his umbrella tighter as the wind began to rip it away from him. "Stupid wind!" he snapped.

"T-Tucker, I'm fine! My house isn't too far…I don't need the umbrella," Sam said stepping out into the rain.

"You sure?" Tucker asked pulling the umbrella closer to himself.

"Totally," Sam shivered.

"If you insist…see ya later then Sam," Tucker waved goodbye.

Sam gave a small wave and walked back home.

- - - -

What seemed like a few hours had already taken up the whole night. Danny gasped when he heard the clock strike four. Four? In the morning? He couldn't have been trying to avoid the hungry vampire for that long. Could he?

The storm had stopped a while ago, but Danny's hair was still soaking wet. He pushed stands of dripping white hair out of his face only to see Vayne flying right for his face.

Danny sprinted away and flew off to the park. About thirty minutes had past just trying to get to the park. Just then, a pair of cold fingers laced themselves around Danny's throat and pulled him backward.

"Now hold still! This shouldn't take long," Vayne whispered icily.

Danny tried to break free of the vampires grip but before he could break free, he felt two sharp fangs dig into the left side of his neck.

"Delicious!" Vayne hissed with pleasure before sinking his teeth back into Danny's neck.

Danny yelped in pain. His vision became blurry, he was getting dizzy. He gathered up all his consciousness to pushed Vayne away from him. He was about to fly off when he felt a rush of cold air wash over him and he reverted back to his human form. Danny landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ah, excellent! Some human blood for desert," Vayne smiled.

Danny was shaking. He didn't have enough energy to go into his ghost form. Vayne smashed Danny's face into the ground. He had to hold Danny down by his arms, he was putting up a decent fight considering he was almost drained of his energy.

"Gah! Stop squirming you little brat!" Vayne snapped and he sank his teeth into the left side of Danny's neck.

Danny could barely hear himself scream. The stinging pain in his neck only got worse as he felt his face freeze up. He could feel the life draining out of him. There was no way he could get away. This was it.

Suddenly, a bright light shone through Danny's eyelids. "Ack! The sun! Not the sun!" he heard Vayne shriek in horror.

The last thing Danny heard was Vayne's skeletal wings beating rapidly against the air. Then everything went black.

_**Well, hope it was okay….yeah I know, the vampire dude's name is the dumbest thing in the world but whatever. But yeah, I'm sticking to the traditional vampires, not the sparkly ones from Twilight (no offense Twilight fans, I like the book, but I wanted to stick with the traditional Dracula like vampire :D)**_

_**Okay, I'll try to update soon. R&R w/NO FLAMES please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey look! The story returns! –dances with joy- Yeah, it's not that exciting. Anyway, I'm not exactly too pleased with this chapter but at least the interesting stuff will be happening after this. –nods head- oh yes! And I personally think the ending's a little rushed but oh well –shrugs- I'm just glad I finished the darn thing 8D Well, I hope you guys like it anyway. R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 3**

Valerie felt her head throbbing rapidly. She clutched her forehead as she rose off the wet ground.

"Wow…what happened?" she muttered to herself.

Just then, it hit her. Literally. She had flown away from Vlad's house so fast she didn't even notice the tree trunk in front of her.

"How long have I been out for?" Valerie wondered aloud.

She pressed a button on her suit and a small watch appeared. 5 o'clock! She couldn't have been out cold for that long.

"I've gotta get home!" she shrieked.

Before she had the chance to fly off, she heard a moaning sound on the other side of her. Valerie moved cautiously towards the noise and saw Danny Fenton lying lifelessly on the ground.

"DANNY!" she shrieked.

Valerie ran over to Danny and carefully lifted him off the ground. His skin was pale and clammy. There were two marks in his neck where blood dripped out. Valerie touched his neck with shaky fingers.

"What happened?" she whispered, frightened.

For a spit second, Valerie was sure Danny was dead when suddenly, Danny flinched. He let out a long moaned and his fingers twitched. Valerie let out a sigh of relief and hoisted him off the ground.

"Danny…" she whispered.

Danny's eyes opened slightly. "Val?" he muttered before his heavy eyelids fell back over his bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll get you home," Valerie assured him, although she was skeptical on whether he could actually hear her.

Valerie's jet board rocketed off to Fenton Works and halted outside Danny's window. Valerie pushed the window open and carefully stepped inside. After seeing no one was there, she carefully laid Danny in his bed. Danny shivered and began muttered something inaudible.

"Oh, Danny…" Valerie whispered.

"Danny! Are you up there?" Valerie heard Danny's mother, Maddie, call.

"I'd better go! My dad's probably freaking out," Valerie muttered.

Before she left, she took one last look at Danny. He rolled over on his side. "Please be okay," she whispered before taking off.

Danny eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. There was a stinging pain on the left side of his neck. His instincts told him to get up and check it out. Danny sprang to the mirror and saw blood dripping down his neck and onto his shirt. All at once, Danny began to feel dizzy. He clutched his neck and began to run to the bathroom.

"Danny! Danny there you are! We've been looking all over! Where have you been?!" Maddie cried.

"I was out late!" was all Danny said before shutting himself in the bathroom.

He wiped the blood away and began to shiver. He hung over the sink and looked up at his pale face. Other than the fact he looked paler than usual, nothing seemed to have affected him.

"Guess being bitten by a vampire doesn't do anything to ghosts," Danny guessed.

Just then, Maddie burst through the door. "Danny, sweetie. Are you all right? We didn't see you come in or anything! And you didn't call us!"

"I'm fine mom! I was out late last night," Danny answered, looking pale and sick.

"What were you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…I….I was…uh…"Danny didn't know how to answer his mother's question.

"Danny…" Maddie started.

Then it hit him. "The Skulk and Lurk!" Danny chimed.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"I was at the Skulk and Lurk, with Tucker and Sam! But the storm hit and they wouldn't let us out and I couldn't get a hold of you because of all the lightning and stuff and…uh…yeah…" Danny lied quickly.

"Oh…okay…Danny are you bleeding?!" Maddie asked worriedly as she saw blood drip off Danny's neck.

Danny wiped it off. "I'm fine…I….fell…" Danny lied.

"You fell?" Maddie asked.

"On my neck! When the storm hit, I flinch and fell on something sharp on the floor and it….you know….slit my neck…." Danny lied.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked trying to examine Danny's neck.

"Mom I'm fine!" Danny said pulling away from his mother.

"Well, alright. But how'd you get in?" Maddie asked.

"The back door…" was all Danny could think of.

"Okay…well…why don't you come down stairs and eat something, you look as pale as a ghost," Maddie said leading her son down stairs.

"Ghost? Yeah…" Danny laughed nervously.

Danny's stomach growled ravenously. "You sure sound hungry. Are you sure you're alright, Danny?" Maddie asked feeling Danny's forehead.

"Mom! I'm fine!" Danny snapped shooing his mother's hand away.

"Alright," Maddie said, not sounding the least bit convinced.

Danny clutched his stomach and walked down the stairs, eyeing his mother's neck with a strange feeling of hunger. He couldn't understand what it was but something about his mother was making his hungry…no…not hungry…thirsty. As his stomach growled louder and louder, the corners of Danny's mouth twitched. Before he knew it, Danny was a breath away from his mother's neck.

"Danny?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Danny realized he had just grabbed his mom's shoulders. "Oh, uh….I love you." He covered quickly, hugging his mother tightly. His stomach growled louder.

"Um, thank you, honey…" Maddie said, slightly shocked.

"You're welcome," Danny chuckled. He began sweating as an irresistible force moved his mouth closer to his mother's neck.

Closer.

Closer.

His mouth opened slightly.

"Come on, honey. Let's get some food n your stomach, it sounds like a lion roaring!" Maddie stated suddenly, pushing Danny into one of the kitchen table chairs.

Danny watched as Maddie began pouring him some cereal.

"Danny! There you are!" Jack pulled his son into a bear hug.

"Uh…yeah….here I am," Danny smiled sheepishly.

As his father's arms squeezed against his chest, Danny felt a pulse beat against his forehead. Looking down at the arms that crushed his ribcage, Danny could have sworn that he saw Jack's vein's pulse.

_Okay, that's creepy,_ Danny thought to himself as his stomach began to growl like a caged lion.

"Whoa. You sound hungry, son," Jack pointed out lowering his son into a chair.

"Here you are sweetie," Maddie said placing a bowl of cereal in front of Danny.

Danny looked at it curiously. For some reason, it didn't look appetizing. In fact, it looked down right disgusting. Danny twitched and wrinkled his nose at the sight of it.

"What's the matter honey?" Maddie asked.

"I-I'm not….hungry for cereal," Danny said pushing the bowl away from him.

"Oh, well, what are you hungry for?" Maddie asked.

"Well, actually I'm kinda thirsty," Danny said.

"Alright," Maddie said pouring her son some orange juice.

The sight of orange juice didn't look all that appetizing either. When his parents weren't looking, Danny took a small sip of juice and almost immediately spat it out. It wasn't what he wanted.

"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Yeah…I'm just….not hungry I guess…." Danny said.

Just then, his stomach growled.

"You sure sound hungry. Are you alright, son?" Jack asked putting his hand to his son's forehead.

When the pulsing feeling returned, Danny flinched. "Yeah! I'm fine…uh….look. I gotta go. I….uh….promised Tucker and Sam I'd meet them before school. Bye!" he lied quickly and bolted out the door.

When he was safely out the door, Danny clutched his gurgling stomach. "Shut up," he hissed.

He didn't understand. Why was he feeling like this? He was starving but nothing looked appetizing. Except…

A little girl on a tricycle rode by. All of Danny's regular instincts left him and he began following the girl hungrily. He was just about to grab the little girl off her trike when she turned around. At the sight of Danny's hungry gaze, the girl screamed and rocketed off.

"MOMMY!" she cried.

Danny snapped out of it. He rubbed his forehead and walked off. He might as well get to class.

- - - - -

Danny's stomach growled louder and louder as he walked the student packed halls of Casper High. Twitching with hunger, Danny tried to ignore them. He decided to think of something else….like….a squirrel. His stomach rumbled. A bird. The rumbling got louder. Suddenly, the image of a dead bleeding man came to mind. The blood spilling from the man's body was almost unbearable. Danny drooled at the thought of blood. Strangely, it sounded delicious compare to everything else he usually ate. It wasn't until he reached Mr. Lancer's class that his concentration was broken.

"Yo, dude!" Tucker greeted.

"Huh? Oh, hi Tucker," Danny greeted, slightly stunned.

Danny suddenly noticed that Sam was standing right behind Tucker, her lavender eyes shooting daggers in his direction.

"Heh, poetry slam….right….sorry," Danny apologized.

"Uh, huh," Sam muttered.

Danny sighed. "Come on, Sam! I was busy with ghost fighting!"

"It couldn't have possibly taken you _that_ long," Sam spat.

"Well, actually what happened was this va-," Danny began.

"Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Well, I saw her, but I didn't stay long because this vam-," Danny began again.

"Class! Take your seats!" Lancer interrupted.

Danny groaned. "I'll tell you later."

Sam rolled her eyes and she and Tucker took their seats.

Danny sat down and pulled out his backpack. Suddenly he remembered something, he didn't do the homework.

"Dangit," Danny hissed.

"Alright class, take out your homework," Lancer said.

Danny gulped. His hands shook nervously as he leaned over to Tucker. "Hey, tuck. Can I see your homework really quick?" he asked.

"You didn't get around to it did you?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny said feeling slightly guilty. But what was he supposed to do? He was busy.

"Alright, but copy it quick," Tucker said reaching into his backpack.

Danny smiled and quickly pulled out a sheet of paper. Before Tucker was even able to pass Danny his homework, Lancer walked up to the two boys and said: "Trying to copy at the last minute, Mr. Fenton?"

"Uh, no," Danny lied.

"Really? Well then, where's your homework?" Lancer asked swiping Tucker's homework out of his hands.

"I…uh…" Danny stuttered.

"Uh, huh. You've lost all points on this assignment, Fenton. I'd suggest you try a little harder from now on," Lancer said. "Oh, and Mr. Foley, you're losing five points for trying to help him cheat."

"Aw, man!" Tucker moaned. "And this time I actually did all the homework…"

As Lancer walked away, Danny felt his inside swelter up in rage. Danny was getting sick of Lancer giving him the 'try harder' thing. He didn't understand what Danny was going through. No one did. Not even Tucker and Sam. Danny was sick of it. Mr. Lancer just made him so irritated seeing as he almost always thought Danny was slacking off. But he wasn't. Danny clenched his fists and began shaking with anger.

Suddenly, Danny felt something take over him. He hardly felt like Danny anymore. It was as if he had turned into an animal. One that was getting hungry. Very hungry. For someone who had been giving him a hard time.

"Alright class…" Lancer said as he set the homework down on his desk. "Today we will be…" He looked over at Danny, who looked about on the verge of exploding. "Mr. Fenton would you like to say something."

Just then…

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam cried as Danny sprang out his desk, hissing and clawing for Lancer as his friends seized him back.

"You don't get it! You don't know what I'm dealing with! I'm not a slacker! You just don't get it!" Danny shrieked, kicking and knowing

"What has gotten into you?!" Lancer asked in shock.

"Long night, Mr. Lancer…" Tucker explained.

"He'll be fine, we'll just cool him off, kay?" Sam said.

Seeing the manic look on Danny's face probably would have been enough to get Lancer to agree, but the boy's eyes suddenly changing from brilliant blue to burning red really forced his answer: "Yes…please…" Lancer tried his hardest to keep his cool from the shock.

"Come on, Danny," Sam said as she and Tucker pulled Danny out of the classroom.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! LET GO!" Danny shrilled.

When the three were out of earshot of anyone, Tucker gripped Danny's arm and cried: "What's wrong with you?! Lancer's been doing this to you for _months_ and you've _never_ gotten like this!"

Still struggling to free from hi' friends grip, Danny answered: "That's just it! He's been doing it for months and I'm_ sick_ of it! I've got enough to deal with without him breathing down my neck all day! Who does he think he is?!"

"The teacher…" Sam answered, cocking her eyebrow slightly.

"I don't care…I'm getting sick of that jerk…that fat pig…that…that…_snack_…" Danny hissed, his eyes still red. He no longer felt anything like himself. His personality had become dark and deranged.

"Uh…Danny…are you okay, man?" Tucker asked in concern.

For a while, all Danny could see was Mr. Lancer cowering under him as he struck him out…digging his teeth into him…deeper…deeper…when suddenly…he snapped back into reality. "What?!" Danny asked, his bright blue eyes looking at his friends wildly.

"Dude…are you feeling alright?" Tucker asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm fine. I just-I dunno…I'm just kinda hungry…I guess…" Danny felt hi' stomach lurch. "Okay, _really_ hungry."

"Do you need some meat? 'Cause I can get you some in a heartbeat!" Tucker said.

"You disgust me!" Sam spat in disgust.

"Well, not meat _exactly_ but…" Danny stammered. He wanted so badly to say 'blood' but somehow it didn't seem like the right thing to say to his friends.

"Like what?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Danny, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" Danny couldn't think. He felt dizzy and faint. It had to be from the lack of food…or the fact he was still bleeding.

He was still bleeding.

With the mixer of dizziness and hunger for something deep within his two friends caused Danny to suddenly pass out.

- - - -

"Danny…DANNY!"

"Dude! Are you okay?"

Danny's eyes slowly began to open. When his eyes had opened completely, he realized hi' friends were hovering over him.

"Wh-what happened? W-where am I?" Danny asked weakly, looking around rapidly.

"You're in the nurse's office," Tucker answered.

"You passed out," Sam added.

"Are you alright, Mr. Fenton?" the nurse asked. "I noticed you were bleeding."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Danny said, subconsciously bringing his hand to his neck. He noticed there was a band-aid over the spot that had been bleeding.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure dear?" the nurse asked.

"Well…" Danny began. He felt another lurch in his stomach. The group of people surrounding him was making him feel hungry. The hunger only got worse when another blood sack entered the room.

"DANNY"

"Valerie?" Danny asked as Valerie Gray raced into the room.

"Danny! Are you okay? I heard you fainted!" Valerie raved.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Really…don't worry, I'm fine," Danny assured.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked with a wild look in her eye.

Danny gulped as the starving feeling returned. "Yeah…" he choked. "Fine…"

Throughout the rest of the day, Danny tried his hardest to keep his cool. He almost completely ignored everyone, seeing as the very sight of them caused him to feel hungry. Later in the day, Danny even thought he began to _smell_ the people close to him. It was a strange smell, but somehow pleasing to him. It almost filled him up enough that he wasn't hungry anymore, that is until he turned to see who he smelled, and then the lurching returned.

By the time lunch came around, Danny was starving. "Finally! Lunch," he sighed in relief.

He grabbed a tray and stood in line. "You might wanna grab as much food as you can. You're looking paler than usual," Tucker pointed out.

Danny nodded and began grabbing random food items and pilling them onto hi' tray. When he finally realized he couldn't pay for half the stuff he grabbed, he brushed the excess food off his tray and paid for the apple and carton of milk that remained.

"That's it? Are you sure, Danny?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said opening his milk carton and taking a swing.

The moment the milk touched his lip, Danny spit it back out. "Yuck!" he spat.

"Is it expired?" Sam asked taking the carton.

"I don't think so," Danny said wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

He picked up the apple and took a bit, only to spit it back out again.

"Jeez, what's with you?" Sam asked placing the milk carton back on Danny's tray.

"I don't know, I just…" Danny began, sensing that sensational smell again.

"Hey, Danny?"

The gang turned to see Valerie standing at the edge of their table. "Oh, hey Val," Danny greeted.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt but...uh…could I talk to you for a second…in private?" Valerie asked.

Danny turned to look at his friends. Tucker didn't look to sure and Sam looked downright suspicious. "Well…I guess," Danny said timidly.

Sam rolled her eyes and dug into her salad as Danny rose from the table to follow Valerie. When the reached a vacant table in the cafeteria, Valerie set down her tray and looked up at Danny.

"So…uh…what's up?" Danny asked.

"Danny…I was wondering, what were you up to last night?" Valerie asked.

"What? I-uh-was just hanging out with Tucker and Sam at the Skulk and Lurk," Danny lied.

"Really? Because I found you lying unconscious in the park this morning," Valerie responded.

Danny's eyes widened. Did she know? Had she seen? What had she even seen? "Look, Valerie, I can explain!" Danny defended.

"Then explain! Why were you out in the park? Why weren't you at home? And most importantly, _why_ were you bleeding?" Valerie asked sharply.

Bleeding? Was that all she saw? "Uh…so…all you saw was me lying unconscious and bleeding, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Valerie answered.

"And you didn't see anything before that, right?" Danny asked.

"Right," Valerie nodded.

"Nothing ghostly in any way, correct?" Danny asked.

"Ghostly? What are you talking about?" Valerie asked.

_I'll take that as a 'no' _Danny thought. "Uh…never mind. I was just…uh…walking home through the park and I…uh…cute myself on a branch…" he lied quickly.

Valerie stared at him for a while, not sure whether to believe him or not. "Well, how did you pass out?"

"Oh…uh…I saw noticed the blood and…fainted," Danny lied.

Valerie arched an eyebrow. "Okay then. Well, if you insist…"

"Yup! I insist! Well, thanks for your concern Valerie. Gotta go, bye!" Danny speed through his words and bolted for his own table.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, she just wanted to make sure I was okay," Danny said taking a bite of his apple then spitting it out.

He set down his food and pushed tray aside. "Guess I'm not that hungry," he said. When the smell returned, Danny's stomach growled.

"Right…you sure you're okay Danny?" Tucker asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Danny lied.

After the final bell rang, Danny glumly slumped out the door. The smell was beginning to get too much and was starting to feel faint. Just then, a familiar black limo pulled up beside him. The ragging, hungry feeling returned as Danny uttered the vilest word he knew: "Vlad."

The window rolled down, revealing an angry looking Vlad. He narrowed his eyes in on Danny and said: "Well, Daniel, I thought you had put childish games behind you but it seem' you still cling to your old ways."

"What are you talking about Vlad?" Danny asked in annoyance. He wiped away the drool forming in the corner of his mouth from the sight of Vlad's bloodshot eyes.

"I am referring to last night when you blasted down my tree," Vlad reminded.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't anywhere near your place last night!" Danny defended.

"That's not what my vultures tell me," Vlad said petting Maddie who gave out a long purr.

"Well even if I was close o your house that doesn't mean I knocked your stupid tree down! How do you know it wasn't lightning or something?" Danny asked.

"The lightning was nowhere _near_ my house last night. It was obviously you," Vlad answered. Maddie narrowed her eyes in on Danny and hissed viciously.

Danny glared at the cat and then back at Vlad, whose bloodshot eyes still cause him to drool. Wiping it away, Danny responded: "I didn't do anything, Vlad!"

"Don't try to lie to me Daniel, you're very bad at it," Vlad said.

"I didn't do it! And even if I did, who cares?!" Danny asked sharply.

"I do! Your childish arrogance is partially why you wind up where you are," Vlad said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Were it not for your foolish pranks on me, I probably never would've decided to become mayor of your city. Face it Daniel, revenge isn't going to get you anywhere," Vlad explained setting Maddie on the floor of the limo.

"And yet you seem to have no problem with getting revenge on me and my father," Danny retorted folding his arms.

Realizing Danny had made a point, Vlad twitched angrily. "That's…different…" he hissed.

"I'm sure it is," Danny said sarcastically. "Look Vlad, if all you're here to do is bother me than why don't you just leave. You've already done your job."

"Actually, I was hoping we could find a way to take a break from your little child-like games and do something more, adult," Vlad said lacing his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Really, Danny. You must admit that mere pranks are not going to resolve anything between us. Now a friendly duel _might_ straighten things out…" Vlad explained slyly.

"So you're saying you wanna fight?" Danny asked folding his arms.

"Pretty much," Vlad said.

"Fine by me," Danny said cracking his knuckles. He had been hoping to get back at Vlad for what he had done to Dani and Valerie. "Where and when?"

"My mansion, seven o'clock. Don't be late," Vlad said. "Ta, ta."

As the window rolled up, Vlad disappeared from Danny's sight. When the limousine drove off, Tucker and Sam walked up behind Danny. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Vlad'll finally get what was coming to him," Danny answered darkly.

_**Wow! This chapter Is slightly longer than the last two were 8D lol Well, expect actiony stuff in the next chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be long but there'll definitely be action 8D Well, R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, it's about fricking time I updated this story! I really need to take a break from my 9 fanfiction so I can finish all these DP stories –faints- Well, this is a short chapter but there's action so hopefully that'll make up for it's shortness. **_

**Chapter 4**

At exactly seven o' clock, Danny landed in the backyard of Vlad Masters. He saw Vlad nowhere and began walking around the grounds for a while. The sun was still setting so there was still enough light for Danny to see where Vlad would be. Suddenly, Danny felt someone strike him in the back.

"AGH!" he fell to the ground.

"I thought you said we were gonna put childish pranks behind us?" Danny snapped as he pushed himself upwards.

"Adults use sneak attacks all the time, Daniel. There was nothing childish about that," Vlad sneered blasting Danny in the stomach.

Danny hissed in anger and pushed himself upright. He charged forward, both arms outward, and ice blasted Vlad. Vlad broke free of the ice quickly, enraged at how quickly Danny had struck back. He duplicated himself and surrounded the boy. Danny duplicated himself as well, but there were only four of him. He was clearly outmatched by the ten Vlad's that surrounded him.

"Ah. I see you can duplicate now," the Vlad's mused.

"Yeah, I can," the Danny's answered, each of them blasting at the Vlad's.

Eight Vlad's were blasted, two still remained. The two of them charged on the four Danny's with full force, grabbing two each and forcing them into each other. Danny was pulled together as one again and the Vlad's all formed into a single Vlad.

Vlad flew high in the air and formed a giant ball of ectoplasm. He shot it at Danny and Danny jumped out of the way. The ball hit the ground and shook it tossing Danny into the air. He came down with a thud, almost cracking his neck.

Danny hissed in pain. Vlad swooped down and seized Danny by the collar. He lifted him into the arm and smiled wickedly.

"So, Daniel…any last words?" Vlad asked.

"You're not seriously gonna try and kill me, are you?" Danny gasped.

"Why not? I gave you a chance, Daniel. I gave you a chance to be my son. A chance to live the life of luxury. A life where you could have a father that truly understands you…" Vlad monologued.

"My father does understand me!" Danny snapped.

"Oh, really? So he knows your half ghost now?" Vlad asked.

"Well, no but…"

"Exactly. Danny, think about it. You'd be ripped to shreds the moment he found out!" Vlad said.

"No! No he wouldn't. He loves me!"

"_I_ love you! Or at least I did!" Vlad raged.

"No you didn't! You've tried to hurt me before. You're not capable of being a good father you son of a-!" Danny never finished for Vlad had punched him square in the jaw.

"I gave you a chance, Danny. You brought this on yourself," Vlad said darkly.

He raised his claws in the air as the sun went down. The moon shined brightly down upon them and Danny twitched in pain.

"GAH!"

"I haven't even scratched at you yet!" Vlad snapped.

"No! I-GAH!" Danny seethed.

He felt a pain in his mouth. It was like having a tooth pulled. Vlad watched in horror as the color drained from Danny's face. His snow white hair began to turn it's usual black although Vlad was sure Danny wasn't reverting back to his human form. Danny felt something similar to a knife cutting through his back and cried out in agony.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked mortified.

"I-don't-know!" Danny cried as two, skeletal bat wings sprouted from his back.

Vlad gasped and moved away. Danny stood up slowly and opened his eyes. They were blood red and dark circles had formed around them. Danny barred his teeth. They were jagged like a vampire's.

"D-Daniel…?" Vlad stammered.

A devious smile appeared on Danny's face and he pounced. Vlad gasped as Danny seized his shoulders and forced him into the Earth.

"Daniel?"

"I haven't eaten all day," Danny hissed hungrily.

Vlad phased through the Earth. Danny growled and began clawing at the ground. Vlad appeared behind him and blasted Danny in the back. Danny wheeled around and let out a blood-curdling screech. Vlad cringed at the sound and rocketed off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Danny yelled as the whites of his eyes turned red and glowed.

Vlad wound up in his underground lab. It was still destroyed from the last time Danny had been in there with Valerie and Dani.

"What's gotten into him?" Vlad breathed. His voice echoed through the empty laboratory.

Suddenly, his vultures appeared.

"Vat's going on?" the first asked.

"It's Daniel. He-he's gone out of control! He-he-he's turned into some kind of vicious beast!" Vlad cried.

"Vat kind of beast?" the second one asked.

Danny swooped down through the hole in the lab's ceiling.

"Oh, that kind," the second gaped at his answer.

"Daniel! Calm down!" Vlad ordered shakily.

"NO! No. So hungry! So very hungry…" Danny hissed his wings spreading like eagles.

"Run, boss! RUN!" the third vulture cried.

Vlad wanted to. He wanted to get away from the beast that used to be Danny. He saw a ruined column on the ground. Seizing it using all his strength, Vlad swung the column at Danny and smashed the boy into the wall.

"Nice one, boss!" the first vulture cheered.

"Now let's get out of here!" Vlad cried.

He and his vultures flew out of the basement and into the library. Danny followed them. Vlad was surprised the boy didn't try and use his ecto rays or ice powers against him. Danny flew straight for Vlad but the older halfa blasted him back. He pushed over a bookshelf and it landed on Danny's wings. Danny shrieked in pain and Vlad covered his ears from the dreadful noise. The younger creature flailed wildly and Vlad moved away.

"Watch him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," he ordered his vultures.

"VAT? Vhy not just finish him now?" the first vulture questioned frantically.

Vlad's eyes narrowed in on Danny who was still wriggling helplessly. He glared at Vlad and began furiously clawing at him. "Come on boss. Just get rid of him now!" the first vulture urged.

Vlad wanted to, but something kept stopping him. He wasn't sure whether or not it was because he was frightened of Danny now or because he still cared a little. Danny looked so helpless. Vlad growled. Either choice would be weak on his part.

Danny snarled. "So thirsty! So thirsty!" he hissed to no one in particular.

Vlad advanced on him. "Sorry, but I don't have anything you can drink, Daniel."

"You have blood don't you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Vlad felt his stomach lurch. He clutched it and made a face. "Stop fooling around, Daniel!" he roared. He raised his fist in the air. As he moved it forward, Danny scratched Vlad's arm. Vlad screeched in pain and pulled his arm back. He was bleeding ectoplasm. Danny's eye grew wide and a hungry look appeared on his face. Danny tried to lung forward but couldn't. His wings were still crushed underneath the bookcase. Vlad moved forward and scratched Danny across the face. Danny howled in pain and kicked Vlad in the stomach. He then proceeded to kicking Vlad in the face.

Vlad fell to the ground and everything went black.

_**I just know people who ship DannyxVlad are gonna take that "I love you" part the wrong way. Surprisingly though, that doesn't bother me XD Well, hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna try and work on the next chapter soon so, hopefully I'll update quicker ^^**_

_**R&R w/ NO FLAMES please! Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A gret way to spend your birthday: write a bloody/emotional scene for a vamire fanfic XDOkay not really but that's how I'm spending mine 8) I figured I have a ton of fanfics I need to update and today seemed like a perfect day to do it…dunno why but I did. Enjoy ^^ Also, forgive me for this chapter being shorter than the previous. I will try to make future chapters longer.**_

**Chapter 5**

Vlad woke with a start. He turned to his side and saw Maddie sleeping beside him. He was in his bed.

"Oh, Maddie. I had the absolute worst dream. Ugh. Daniel…he had turned into some kind of…monster. A vampire!" Vlad explained getting out of bed and walking over to the window.

He drew back the blinds to see Danny, hanging upside down like a bat from the curtain rod. His eyes were closed and he was in his regular ghost form; he didn't look like a vampire. Danny opened his eyes:

"Boo."

Vlad screamed and fell on his back. Danny crossed his arms and laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Daniel!" Vlad sneered.

"How's it goin', V-man?" Danny asked mockingly, clinging to the blinds for a moment.

Vlad scowled and stood up, dusting himself off.

Danny flipped over and landed on his feet. Vlad moved backward a little.

"What happened to you last night?" Vlad asked.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Last night! When you turned into that monster!" Vlad reminded throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

Vlad looked puzzled. "What do you remember from last night?"

Danny looked equally puzzled.

"What's the last thing you remember happening last night?" Vlad asked.

"I remember you punching me out and woke up with your vultures hovering over me," Danny said bitterly.

Vlad suddenly noticed the boy looked malnourished. "Alright, then."

"So…is our 'duel' over or are we still going to fight?" Danny asked.

Vlad's lip curled. "I suggest you go home, Danny. Perhaps a duel wasn't the bet way to solve our differences. By the way, before you go, when's the last time you ate anything?"

Danny gripped his stomach as it growled. "Why do you ask?"

Vlad could tell he looked hungry and backed away a little more. "Mmm…no reason. Just uh, fly on home, dear boy. You're going to be late for school." Vlad tried to hold his own flashing a deviously smug grin Danny's way hoping it would hide his fear.

Danny's eyebrows quirked as he turned to face the window, eventually leaping out of the window and flying home. His stomach growled loudly. Danny clutched his stomach and kept flying but his vision was beginning to blur. He needed something to eat. Someone to eat.

In the distance, he heard someone screaming. Danny froze over the scene. A middle aged man was being mugged by another man about the same age. The mugger was repeatedly stabbing the victim with a knife. Ordinarily, Danny would swoop down and try to save the poor man, but the blood…it looked so good. He waited for the mugger to stab his victim a few more times so he could have more blood and after the attacker ran away, Danny landed in front of the bleeder.

"Danny Phantom…" the man gasped. "Please…" He held out a quivering hand.

Danny's eyes were red. He wasn't Danny right now. The monster within him lurched forward and drank the blood viciously from his prey. The man cried out but his scream became smaller and smaller until he was gone.

Danny moved back and hummed pleasantly. He was satisfied with his meal. Suddenly, his eyes turned green again and he looked down at what he'd done. He gasped and moved away. Blood dripped from his mouth. Danny wiped his mouth and looked down at the blood. The sight almost made him puke. He couldn't understand why he would do this, but then it hit him:

The vampire attack.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no…" Danny shook his head and hide his face in his blood stained hands.

He wanted to cry but he held it back. Danny hadn't cried since he was eight and that was during one of his family's horrendous Christmas episodes. He was teased at school the next day for crying during Christmas. From then on, he held back his tears. Unfortunately, this made him more on edge and angry about things when he got older, like now:

Presently, Danny was banging his fists against his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" But then he realized: "It's not my fault. It's that Vlain Vander Man's or whatever his name was! It's not my fault! It's all his!" His eyes glowed furiously, first bright neon green and then turning red. He shook his head and his eyes went back to green. Danny rubbed his forehead and looked back at the man he had just attacked. Biting his lip, Danny turned invisible and flew off.

_Where do I go now?_ Danny wondered. _I can't go home. What if I hurt my parents? And I can't go to school either. Where do I go? I could go back to Vlad! _he though mischievously._ I shouldn't. But I could get rid of him for good! But what if he has security cameras everywhere and then one of his vultures gets it out to the public somehow. Then no one would trust me._ Danny wasn't about to let the town go back to not trusting him again.

He found refuge in Amity Park's park. No one was there this morning and it was better than nowhere. He transformed back into his human form and sat on a bench. Suddenly, a little squirrel appeared in front of him. Danny panicked momentarily but his previous kill had satisfied him enough to where he didn't feel the need to eat the little thing.

The squirrel scampered off and Danny was left alone. _Hmmm_, Danny thought. _Maybe I could go to the blood bank and then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone when I get hungry. _

The sun wasn't beating down too harshly on him, but it still burned his skin. Danny wondered if he would shrivel up into nothing in the sun. Nothing seemed to be wrong with his skin. It stung a little, but there was nothing peeling and he wasn't turning to ash. Although his skin did seem to glimmer a little bit like in that one vampire novel Sam always ranked on.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," he groaned.

Just then, his skin began to turn reddish and it looked like it was about to start bubbling. Danny gasped and darted into a tree's shade. He would've preferred the sparkling.

He stayed under the tree for a while when he heard his phone ring. It was his mom. Danny wasn't sure what to tell her but he knew he needed to answer it, otherwise she and Danny's father would start parading the town with a giant photo of him attached to the back of the assault vehicle announcing to everyone that their precious son was missing like the time he had faced Amorpho.

"Mom…"

"DANNY! Oh my goodness! Honey where are you? You had me and your father worried sick!"

"I was at Vlad's…"Danny answered truthfully.

"Oh, good! He was just at Valddy's, he was fine!" came Jack's voice from the other end.

"Why didn't you or Vlad call then?" Maddie shrieked.

"Uh…we were having so much fun hanging out that we forgot, sorry," Danny said.

"Danny!" Maddie whined. "Don't scare me like that! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Why would it matter? I'm your son, every second I'm in danger because you two are busy creating some lethal weapon!" Danny spat.

"Danny…"

"You guys hardly ever realize when I'm gone anyway because you're always so busy! You don't even know who I am!" Danny raged. He wasn't sure why, but he was incredibly irritable. It wasn't hunger, he was just in a really sour mood for some reason.

"Danny, we know who you are," Maddie said.

"No you don't!" Danny hung up. He was shaking violently and growled as someone jogged by.

"You alright, kid?" the jogging woman asked.

"GO AWAY!" Danny yelled, eyes bright red and glowing.

The woman screamed and ran away.

Danny collapsed into the ground and breathed heavily. When he was sure no one was in sight he turned invisible. He didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to be near anyone. He didn't even want to be alive right now. Covering his face was all he could do to keep from crying.

_**Why do I always torture Danny?**_

_**And I couldn't help myself, I had to make a Twilight joke XD**_


End file.
